The present invention constitutes both improvements to and additional inventions over the inventions disclosed in my co-pending Application Ser. No. 07/005,326, filed Jan. 6, 1982, entitled "Toroidal Electrical Transformer and Method for Making Same." The entirety of the disclosure of said co-pending application is incorporated herein by reference thereto.